


The Wall Around Us

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Background Deceit Sanders, Bad Writing, Broken Bones, Bruises, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Cussing, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Injuries, Injury, Light Angst, Mentioned Characters, Minor Injuries, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Possible Character Death, Serious Injuries, Swearing, Tea, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: There was a tall wall surrounding the city, keeping them all trapped. At least, until some people decide they don't want to be there anymore.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Wall Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> Not that good lol... Make sure to check the tags and let me know if I miss anything!

There was a wall completely surrounding the city. It was black and twenty feet high. The wall had been smoothed out after someone scaled the wall. 

That someone had been Remus Hanlon, Roman’s brother. 

“How many years ago was that again?” Patton asked, stirring his tea. His legs rested on Logan, who was being a pillow for him and Virgil. 

Roman sighed. “Seven. No one’s seen him and I don’t know if that means he failed or succeeded.” He rested his chin on his hand, looking out his window. The tall wall was in the distance. 

“Let’s hope he succeeded!” Patton smiled. 

“He probably didn’t,” Virgil muttered. “You know how the people in charge are; if they even see you looking at the top for too long, they’ll beat your ass.”

“No, they wouldn’t.” Patton sipped his tea. He ignored Virgil’s deadpan expression. 

“You know Dee?” Patton nodded, raising an eyebrow at Roman. “Ever wondered where he got his scars?” 

“Well, yeah.” Patton shifted, smiling sheepishly when he accidentally kicked Logan’s book. “The leaders said they were from his parents and they were dealt with.” 

“Dee says it was from the leaders, not his parents,” Roman said. 

“Dee lies all the time!” 

“That’s a rumour.” 

“Pretty sure it’s true.” Virgil scowled. “I grew up with him, I would know.” 

“Oh!” Roman waved his arms at Virgil. “Proof it wasn’t the parents!”

“Parents were a bit insane.” 

Roman flopped backwards, groaning loudly. “Logan!” 

“I’m not saying anything,” Logan said, not looking up from his book. 

Roman pouted and sat backwards in his chair, letting his head hang off the edge of the seat. “Can’t you pretend to love me? Just this once?”

“No.” 

“Now, kiddos, be nice.” Patton set his tea down.

Roma huffed, crossing his arms. He stared at the feet of his friends until he gasped, shooting up in his seat. “GUYS!”

Virgil scowled at him, having been scared by Roman’s sudden shout. “ _What_?” 

“We should go to the wall!” 

Logan looked up from his book, looking at Roman as if he was an idiot. “Are you completely stupid? You know what will happen if we get caught. Why do you even want to go?” 

“There are cracks in the wall I’m pretty sure they haven’t fixed yet!” Roman twisted in his seat. “I want to see what we can hear… or see. It’s nearly lunchtime, we can act like we just wanted a picnic if we get caught.” 

Patton gave him a nervous glance. “They won’t believe that.” 

“No offence, padre, but you can be pretty oblivious sometimes. They’ll believe you.”

“But not the rest of us,” Virgil hissed. He dragged his hoodie over his face. “I don’t want to be killed.”

“They won’t _kill_ us,” Roman said dismissively. 

“No, but there will be some sort of punishment.” Logan narrowed his eyes at Roman. “It’s a foolish idea anyway; I thought you would have better plans by now.” 

Roman placed his hand over his heart. “ _Ouch_.” 

There was a tense silence before, “So who’s ready?” 

The three men looked at Roman with disappointment. 

“If we get caught, we’re blaming Roman for all of this,” Virgil grumbled. 

“Indeed,” Logan agreed as they approached the wall. They watched Roman dash to the wall, immediately pressing an ear against a crack in the wall. 

Most cracks weren’t large enough to be seen through but were enough to hear if anything was on the other side. 

Virgil kept looking around, keeping watch. “You know,” he said, “the wall is here for a _reason_. A good one, probably.” 

“From monsters?” Patton asked with a frown. 

Logan sighed. “Surely you don’t still believe the tales from our childhood?” 

“You never know,” Patton defended quietly. 

“If there are any monsters, I wanna fight them!” Roman squinted through a large crack. 

“There _are_ no monsters!” Logan scowled. “They’re made up to keep children away from the wall. This isn’t one of your fairytale books, Roman.”

Roman gave Logan a disapproving look. “Then why would a wall be here? It’s gotta be something!” 

“Guys,” Virgil said. 

“Protection-”

“From monsters!”

“Guys!” Virgil squinted at an approaching figure. 

“From other populations!”

“Other people can count as monsters!” Roman growled. He and Logan glared at each other. 

As they bickered, Patton also noticed a figure far away walking towards them. He glanced at Virgil, who was staring it down, before stepping between Logan and Roman. “We need to go. _Now_!” 

“Huh? Why?” Roman turned away from Logan. 

Virgil grabbed Logan and Roman’s arms and started dragging them away from the wall, Patton following them. “Someone saw us,” he hissed. He glanced back and saw the person still following them. “ _Shit_.” 

“Guys, we should stop. It’ll look suspicious if we run,” Patton said. 

Virgil growled but stopped, letting go of Roman and Logan. “We’re so screwed,” he mumbled. 

The person eventually caught up to them with their casual pace. 

“Hello, boys!” Remy smirked. They paused in front of the group, raising an eyebrow. “Like to tell me what you’re all doing by the wall?” 

“Oh, we were just taking a walk!” Patton gave Remy an innocent smile. “We didn’t mean to get so close to the wall but I guess we just never noticed.”

Remy gave him an unconvinced look. “The wall is a million miles away from any building. I don’t think this was a coincident.”

“Aw, you’re no fun!” Roman stepped forward, leaning on Remy casually. “We do need our exercise, after all, and what better way to do it than walk to the wall?” 

Remy looked over their sunglasses. “There are multiple ways.”

Roman pouted. “Yeah, but you know us! We always want a thrill.” He smiled at Virgil, who was very clearly trying not to commit murder. 

“Really?” Remy gave a smirk. “I know how you guys can have a thrill.” 

“Send me a list,” Roman said. He got off Remy, patting their shoulder. “And maybe you wanna excuse us and _not_ tell the leaders?”

Remy sighed. “Roman, I love you and you’re my favourite cousin but-” 

“Please?” Roman wrapped his arms around Remy’s neck. “Just this once?”

Remy ruffled Roman’s hair, laughing at his surprised squawk. “Fine. I never see you guys. You owe me a coffee, though.” 

“Deal,” Roman said as he attempted to fix his hair. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Virgil asked, watching Roman poke at the cracks. “We’re doing this _again_?” 

“You decided to come with,” Roman said. 

“You’ve been sneaking to the wall for the past month alone, why’d you suddenly decide to invite me?”

“Because I wanted to know if it was just me or not. Now, hush.”

Virgil sighed, leaning against the wall. He dismissed the whispers as his anxiety and the wind. He blinked when Roman grabbed his sleeve and tugged, looking pale. 

“Look,” he whispered. 

Virgil gave him an uncertain look before peering through the crack. He immediately stumbled back with a gasp. Roman caught him before he could crash to the floor. “What the hell was that?!” 

“I don’t know,” Roman said. “But I want to check it out.” 

Virgil stared at Roman with wide eyes. “‘Check it out’? Are you fucking _insane_?!” He shoved Roman off him, scrambling to stand up. “You- you want to go over the wall!”

Roman nodded, determined. 

“You’re going to end up like Remus! _Dead_ ,” Virgil hissed. 

“He could be alive out there! Another reason to go over.” 

“He- I-” Virgil scoffed. “God, you’re an idiot. He’s dead, Roman! The leaders fucking killed him for trying to get over the wall! They want us to stay in here and we’re not going over the wall!” 

“So we’re trapped in this fucked up place?” Roman asked with a glare. “Where they traumatize kids- teenagers, whatever- and they kill whoever goes over the wall? Where they burn half your face or fucking torture you somehow because you’re too close to the wall or you were suspected of helping someone escape?” 

Virgil grit his teeth. “Do you want that to happen to you? Or me- or anyone?”

“No!”

“Then why do you keep coming here?!” 

“BECAUSE REMUS TOLD ME ALL ABOUT THE SHIT THAT MADE HIM GO OVER THE WALL!” Roman screeched, his eyes tearing up. He saw Virgil flinch and instantly felt his stomach sink. “I- I don’t want to be here. I want to go out and go on adventures,” he said quietly. 

“ _Roman_.” 

He shook his head. “It’s been seven years since Remus left. I’ve lived here for 28 years- my whole life- and I’ve noticed shit.” 

Virgil eyebrows drew together. He didn’t say anything. 

“I’m going over the wall,” Roman said. “I’m going to ask if you and the other two want to come with. Actually, I already did…” he sniffled. “Notes.” 

Virgil fiddled with his hoodie strings, looking back at the wall. “How?” he asked simply. 

Roman smiled. “We do what Remus did.” 

“It’s a smooth wall, we can’t just climb up it.” 

“We can if Logan brings us supplies.” He looked around, perking up at the sight of two figures. “Speaking of which.”

Patton and Logan caught up to them. 

“You are a complete imbecile,” Logan said. He had a thick rope and a grappling hook. 

“I know.” Roman laughed. “Thanks for bringing it. Are you both coming?”

Patton looked down. “I’m not.” 

Roman’s shoulders dropped. “Why?” 

“It’s dangerous,” Patton said. “I’ll keep an eye out for you guys as you leave.”

“You’re in danger,” Virgil said darkly. 

Patton gave a sad smile. “I’m in the least danger. I’ve only been here for eight years, I can try to get away with it.” 

Roman nodded, wrapping the man in his arms. Logan and Virgil joined in before they parted, the three preparing to leave. 

“Good luck,” Patton said. 

Logan nodded. “Let’s hope we don’t get caught.” 

Patton stayed behind as the others walked towards the wall. He had a hard time watching them in the darkness of night but his eyes eventually adjusted. 

The man was caught by the wall but the other three were long gone. 

Patton was grateful they didn’t have to pay for their “betrayal” as he did. The bruises and broken bones were reminders that his friends escaped and were unharmed. 

He let out a breathless laugh, looking at the black wall through his barred window.


End file.
